Social Media (Überblick)
Definition nach Wikipedia »Social Media ist ein Schlagwort, mit dem Soziale Netzwerke und Netzgemeinschaften bezeichnet werden, die als Plattformen zum gegenseitigen Austausch von Meinungen, Eindrücken und Erfahrungen dienen. Als Kommunikationsmittel wird dabei Text, Bild, Audio oder Video verwendet. Populäre Medien sind Internetforen, Mailinglisten, Weblogs, Podcasting, Vlogs, Wikis und Social-Bookmarking-Dienste.« Lesenswertes Siehe hierzu auch "Lesenswertes" im Artikel "PR 2.0" Mashable - "10 Must-Haves for Your Social Media Policy" (6/2009) http://mashable.com/2009/06/02/social-media-policy-musts/ Web Worker Daily - "10 Golden Rules of Social Media" (5/2009) http://webworkerdaily.com/2009/05/26/10-golden-rules-of-social-media/ LaurelPapworth.com - "Enterprise: List of 40 Social Media Staff Guidelines" (4/2009) Die englischsprachige Liste der australischen Social-Media-Beraterin Laurel Papworth zeigt 40 Unternehmen und deren “Social Media Policies” für Mitarbeiter - inkl. dem Zitat von IBM : “don’t forget your day job” http://laurelpapworth.com/enterprise-list-of-40-social-media-staff-guidelines/ Klartext-Video "Was ist ein Social Media Berater?" (4/2009) In der Blogpiloten-Video-Reihe "Klartext" sprechen Experten 'Klartext' und erklären Begriffe aus der Web 2.0-Welt. http://www.blogpiloten.de/2009/04/13/klartext-was-ist-ein-social-media-berater/ PR 2.0 Blog von Brian Solis - "The Conversation Prism v2.0" (3/2009) Brian Solis und Jesse Thomas erhielten den "Semmy"-Award für ihr Conversation Prism, eine blumenförmige Grafik, die einen Überblick über Social Media-Dienste und deren Anwendungsfelder bietet. Grundlage für das Conversation Prism war eine Mindmap, in der Internetplattformen kategoriesiert und organisiert wurden, die so genannte Social Map. http://www.briansolis.com/2009/03/conversation-prism-v20.html PR Blogger - "Wie man Social Media im Unternehmen rechtfertigt" (3/2009) Acht Argumente für den Einsatz von Social Media. http://klauseck.typepad.com/prblogger/corporate_weblogs/ Andy Brutkuhl - "Budgeting 2009 Webstrategie / Teil 4: Social Media" (1/2009) Andy Brutkuhl, Chief Web Guru von 48Web, schreibt eine Serie zum Thema ‘Budgeting 2009 Web-Strategy’. Teil 4 der Serie behandelt den Einsatz von Social Media: "“The biggest part of a social media budget (…) is time. It takes time to build community - and community is one of the most powerful facets of an effective web strategy. There are three steps to using social media as a marketing tool - listen, join the conversation, and engage discussions.” Weitere Teile der Serie sind die Themen Hosting, Analytics, SEM/SEO, Internet Marketing & Advertising, Legal, Production und Intranet. http://getanewbrowser.com/2009/01/budgeting-2009-web-strategy-social-media/ ReadWriteWeb - "How to: Build a Social Media Cheat Sheet for Any Topic" (1/2009) http://www.readwriteweb.com/archives/how_to_build_a_social_media_cheat_sheet.php Laurel Papworth: "Social Media PR Crisis Communication" (2008) A practical workbook (under creative commons) to introduce you to a range of Social Media Tools to help manage crisis communications in Public Relations. With extensive case studies and exercises the tools. Laurel Papworth zählt zu Australiens Top-Experten im Bereich Social Media. http://www.scribd.com/doc/14549206/COURSEWARE-Social-Media-PR-Crisis-Communication Zane Safrit: Social Media Starter Kit (12/2008) http://zanesafrit.typepad.com/zane_safrit/2008/12/small-business-social-media-starter-kit.html Social Media als Chance für die PR (11/2008) Slideshow der Agentur achtung!kommunikation http://www.slideshare.net/achtung_kommunikation/social-media-als-chance-fr-die-pr-presentation Blog TheStrategyWeb - "Auswirkungen von Social Media und Micro-Blogging auf Unternehmen" (11/2008) http://www.thestrategyweb.com/auswirkungen-von-social-media-und-micro-blogging-auf-unternehmen Chris Brogan - "Twelve Ways to Sell Social Media to Your Boss" (8/2008) http://www.chrisbrogan.com/twelve-ways-to-sell-social-media-to-your-boss/ eBook von Brian Solis - "The Essential Guide to Social Media" (6/2008) "An executive outline of Social Media tools and resources needed to listen and participate, guiding PR, Customer Service, Product Development, and Marketing" http://www.briansolis.com/2008/06/essential-guide-to-social-media-free.html PR 2.0 Blog von Brian Solis - "Will The Real Social Media Expert Please Stand Up?" (4/2008) http://www.briansolis.com/2008/04/will-real-social-media-expert-please.html "The Social Media Manifesto – Integrating Social Media into Marketing Communications" (6/2007) Brian Solis, Direktor der Silicon-Valley-Agentur "FutureWorks" und Social Media-Experte, formulierte 2007 ein Essay über die Zukunft der Kommunikation, insbesondere den Einsatz von Social-Media im Marketing. http://www.briansolis.com/2007/06/future-of-communications-manifesto-for.html Kategorie:Social Media